Lost Boys On the Edge - Paul x OC
by Lottierose732
Summary: Alexis moves to Santa Carla in order to start a new life, what happens when she meets David and his gang, will she leave the sunlight forever or go on and live her old life with ex boyfriend Harry (Paul x OC) (vampires)


Lost Boys - On Edge Paul x OC Girl

Chapter 1 3

I pulled up to the Santa Carla sign having driven about 5 hours to get here, sighing i pulled my red hair down from its bun causinmg it to fall down to my waist.

My names Alexis and this is the story of how i became a vampire.

My life didn't consist of much before i came here, i had a abusive mum and boyfriend, Harry...thats his name little shit, he always told me he loved me and he only hit me to teach me the consequences of my actions, my actions being me not wanting to sleep with him or make him food.

But thats all behind me know, i used to have family here in Santa carla but they all moved or passed away when i was very young.

I did however happen to find a very cheap run down apartment that i can stay in until i get settled and find a good job to support myself.

-I walked down the road towards my new apartment getting looks from all different directions, it didn't bother me i was used to being stared at. I was always the outcast of the group, i'm a rocker i'm into bands like Guns 'N' Roses, Skid Row, shit like that but no one wanted to be friends with the so called 'weird girl' who has dark red hair down to her wasit and wears dark make up with a red lip more ales 24/7.

I pulled the keys out of my pocket to unlock the door and walked in. It was nothing special really just a couch and 1 chair with a worn down coffee table in the middle, the kitchen was white and a reasonable size along with the creme coloured bedrooms.

It was a two bedroom apartment i had planned to look for a roomate to help with the money and all, but i really don't know if i should do that. With all the missing flyers around and Santa Carla being known as the murder capital of the world, i wasn't just going to let any random person walk into my house.

-After cleaning up my apearance i manged to make myself look slightly presentable in skin tight black jeans with a pair of heeled boots, a ripped black and red off the shoulder top with my leather jacket over top.

I realised it was night time and had heard good things about the boardwalk and decided this would be the perfect time to check it out and maybeeee find myself a decent job.

I was lucky to get an apartment so close to the boardwalk as its only 2 minuets away i guess thats why nobody wanted it, because of the noise? but that really doesnt bother me. I walked down the street coming closer to the entrance of the boardwalk, i walked in looking around at all the flashing lights and colourful people dressed in all sorts of weird and wacky stuff.

I walked around for a good five minuets before descinding i should actually try and find something to do, maybe get some food? yeah thats what i'd do.

I walked round the corner coming to a little diner, i smiled at the name before walking in and sitting in a booth in the corner on my own, grabbing a menu i decided to just go for some fries and a milkshake.

"Hello Love i'm lindsey and i'll take your order what would ya like?"

The older lady who looked to be in her mid 30's smiled down at me before i smiled back telling her my order, after she nodded and walked away i leaned back but got the feeling i was being watched, i looked around the diner to find a group of four guys on the other side of the resteraunt looking my way.

The one who looked to be the leader of the group had a bleach blonde mullet slicked back to the point where it almost looked wet, but he suited the look with his long leather trench coat and all black outfit.

The one next to Blondie had dark brown long hair coming just above his waist, he wore no shirt and a leather jacket, most guys would look stupid but he definetly had the body for it so i couldn't complain.

The next looked to be the youngest of the group he had curly blonde hair that went down to his mid back, and a VERY colourful patched jacket, he wore a cropped wite t-shirt and baggy denim jeans but they suited his persona.

And last but not least was one that looked like a twisted sister wanna be, his hair was blonde and messy but looked good, he wore a black mesh shirt with a tuxedo type jacket, his white leggins, jeans? i was to far away to tell but they complimented his outfit.

I won't lie to myself i thought they were all very attractive men and you could tell just by looking at them that they had a reputation around here, they all caught me staring and smirked, Twisted sister winking at me causing me to blush and look away.

"Ugh Alexis what do you get yourself into?"


End file.
